


正像人类 Just Like Human

by EnAttendantKiwi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ducks, Hyde Park, M/M, Other, Post-Armageddon, Post-Canon, Squirrels, St. James's Park
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnAttendantKiwi/pseuds/EnAttendantKiwi
Summary: 他们一前一后离开公园，远去的背影正像人类。They left the park side byside, their silhouetts just like human.





	正像人类 Just Like Human

**Author's Note:**

> I'm translating this to English, so if there're any native speakers willing to help me with my grammar/beta it's most welcomed D; Plz contact me through e-mail: enattendantkiwi@outlook.com

“有些时候，我觉得，”亚茨拉斐尔说，“人类的行为模式有些相似之处。”  
他们坐在海德公园的长椅上，因为圣詹姆斯公园早已在几天前的末日后过时，同样过时的还有喂鸭子，现在他们需要的是松鼠，和退休生活。  
“这不是废话。”克劳利回答，他指向一对路过的母女，那个母亲推着一个婴儿车。“他们是人类，他们就做一些差不多的事，操，他们的历史就是一些差不多的事，但他们从来都学不会。这有时候倒是省了很多事。”他补充。  
“不，我不是说人类之间，我是说，人类和我们。”亚茨拉斐尔示意。“天堂，地狱，我们。”  
“哦。”克劳利说。那个母亲注意到他的视线，他立刻扬起一个笑容朝她招手。后者带着她的孩子快步离开。“我觉得这也无可厚非，不是吗？他们是造物，而且毕竟我们教了他们很多东西。”  
“我们教了他们很多，”亚茨拉斐尔斟酌，“但没有教他们全部。”他意有所指。“而且很多我们教他们的……并没有像我们意图那样呈现。”  
“你是说，像独角兽最后没登上方舟，或者几乎没人知道非洲食蚁兽？”  
“我挺确定还是有人知道非洲食蚁兽。”  
“非洲食蚁兽很好。”  
“它们是很好。不过不，我说的也不是这个。”亚茨拉斐尔思考。“我不是想说独角兽和食蚁兽，我想说的是——是像法律，和道德。”  
克劳利哈了一声。“我最开始的预言！”他喊道。“你认为给了他们一个好的，但他们把它变成了坏的。”  
“法律和道德并不坏。”亚茨拉斐尔指责。  
“但这玩意可给我们提供了不少灵魂。”克劳利满意地说。  
“也给我们提供了不少。”亚茨拉斐尔提醒。“事实上，我认为它们不好也不坏——或者说他们亦好亦坏，而这就是我想表达的。”他清了清嗓子，“我觉得人类有这种倾向性，能把我们教给他们的东西同化，变得不好不坏，就像他们自己那样。”  
“啊，自由意志。”克劳利说，“你说过这个。”他看起来对精准地引用了亚茨拉斐尔的话而沾沾自喜。  
“没错，而我当时同样说过我认为这是他们和我们的不同。”天使说。“他们有选择，我们则被定好基调。但最近发生的事情在让我想——”他歪了歪头，试图从眼神中表达最近的事指的是差点到来的末日，和差点到来的他俩相对而言的末日。“也许事情不是这样。”  
克劳利转过身。“你想说什么？”

“你看，”亚茨拉斐尔回答，“敌基督，你会以为他该本来就是恶的，是吧？但他生活在人类中，而他最后也就成为了一个人类，”他示意。“就像这样，不好不坏。”  
克劳利若有所思。  
“你或许会以为是人类影响了他，但不，我现在不这么觉得——”他举起手，“第二个例子，在我们互换外貌的那段时间里，我见到了地狱。然后你知道吗？他们事实上用审判定罪你，或者说我——这不重要。重要的是，审判，”他加重音。“这肯定是我们的，对吧？”  
“公平审判是你们的。”克劳利回答。  
“但是他们用了审判。而且他们至少还问了陪审团——好吧，我不确定那算不算一个陪审团，但总之其他所有在场的人。别西卜问了他们关于对你的定罪的看法。这听起来够明主了。”  
“他们的回答是什么？”克劳利感兴趣地问。  
“呃，他们都说有罪。”亚茨拉斐尔小心翼翼地回答。“整齐划一。”  
“我该预料到的。”克劳利嘟囔。  
“而反观天堂——特殊引渡。听起来是个好词，但其实或许不那么……不坏？”天使局促地露出一个笑容。“我是说，你能看到这个体制里的缺陷——”  
“哦，”克劳利立刻接上，“更别提还有微笑着看着你的同事说：能不能去死？倒不是说恶魔杀人的时候不会笑，恶魔也笑，但他们是真诚的笑——能让你感到他们真的对你的死很高兴。”他解释。“而这至少还好一点。他那个笑简直让我浑身不舒服，就像他想掩盖他内心的变态，又要表现得友善，最后成了一种脸部肌肉快要抽筋的效果。”  
“谁？”亚茨拉斐尔转头。  
“加百列。”克劳利回答。  
“啊，”天使虚弱地开口，“我猜他有时候确实会——”  
“如果你们每天都要那样笑，那我真他妈在天堂一分钟也呆不下去。”克劳利诚实地说。  
亚茨拉斐尔不安地弯起嘴角。  
“操，不包括你。”克劳利反应过来，他坐直。“我没说你，天使。”  
“我的笑容比较真诚？”亚茨拉斐尔抱有希望地问。  
克劳利看了看他。“你的笑容还行。”他模棱两可地说，“而且我有其他办法判断你的真诚。”  
天使点头。

“不过我开始理解你的意思了。”恶魔说。“你是想说，我们或许没有我们想象得那样基调确定。”他思考。“你想说——我们事实上和人类有相似之处。”他看向亚茨拉斐尔。“你在说我们像他们。”  
“如果你去想的话，”亚茨拉斐尔巧妙地回答。“你会觉得我们事实上做了一些差不多的事。比如，包括，这个——”他伸手在他们之间示意。  
“一个人打两份工。”克劳利恍然大悟。“工作偷懒，夸大业绩——我打赌人类整天都在做这些事，看那个，”他指向一个穿着西服从湖边走过的男人。“他看上去就像会偷偷带走公司的茶包。”  
“没人会带走公司的茶包。”亚茨拉斐尔难以置信地看向他。“谁会想要那玩意？”  
“如果你买不起茶？”克劳利问。  
“那倒是。”天使想了想。  
“并且，”克劳利说。“人类整天让自己陷入这种处境！就像，你们本来是两个阵营，然后你们成为朋友——”  
“像约翰·勒卡雷！”亚茨拉斐尔兴奋地说。  
“那他妈是谁？”克劳利问。  
“最出色的间谍小说作家。”亚茨拉斐尔被冒犯地回答。“你至少应该听说过柏林谍影——”  
“听都没听说过。”克劳利挥了挥手，“啊，不过间谍作品很适合概括这个情况：真正伟大的人总是被他们的上司误解，因为上司是愚蠢的，不过最后他们总会发现他们是对的而上司是错的。”他总结，对着旁边的松鼠致意，“就像伊森·亨特。”  
“我知道这个，”天使欣喜地说，“你让我看过——007，不是吗？”  
“那是碟中谍。”克劳利回答。  
“差不多。就是有很多爆炸的那种。”  
恶魔咋舌。“我可以原谅你，天使，但我挡风玻璃上的詹姆斯·邦德可另当别论。”

“总而言之，”亚茨拉斐尔坚定地说。“一直以来，我们似乎把这些想成不同的东西。天使，恶魔，人类。好的，坏的，不好不坏。但有没有可能——有没有可能，”他深吸一口气，小心翼翼地看向克劳利。“也许我们一开始就没那么大区别？我是说，也许一开始就所有，所有都有自由意志？”  
“如果你这么说的话，”克劳利思考。“你说得有点道理。如果恶魔从一开始就应该是坏的，那为什么还要原先是天使？为什么还要堕天？他们完全可以就搞一个地狱然后在那里长点生物。”  
“主观选择。”亚茨拉斐尔指出。“自由意志。”  
“我他妈是一个有自由意志的恶魔。”克劳利不可思议地说。  
“我觉得这从我们各自违抗了我们的指令开始就挺明显的了。”亚茨拉斐尔说。  
“你也是一个有自由意志的天使。”克劳利高呼，他举起手搭在亚茨拉斐尔肩上，亚茨拉斐尔动了动。“其他人都可以去吃屎！”  
“我觉得自由意志不用这样用。”亚茨拉斐尔不安地说，不过他露出笑容，一个天使真诚的笑容。  
“我们是自己的主人。”克劳利翘起腿，他朝一个松鼠扔了一块面包，松鼠不领情地跑了。“不如鸭子。”他评价。

“这样想下去的话，”亚茨拉斐尔说。“事实上很多事都可以得到解答——并不是人类总能将我们教的东西变得不好不坏，而是，或许，我们教给他们的从一开始就不好不坏。就像谎言，所有权，和爱。他们只是自己做出了选择。”  
“这样想下去的话，”克劳利跟着他说。“人类大概就是最他妈聪明的东西。我总算知道我为什么喜欢这里了。”  
“而如果我们从一开始就都有选择权。”亚茨拉斐尔说，他不安地吞咽。“那天使就不是……一定，好。”他艰难地说。“恶魔也不是一定不好。”  
“我一直知道你这里下面藏着一点狡黠。”克劳利伸手弹弹他的衣领。  
“我们只是一直被——”  
“蒙蔽？”克劳利提议。  
“而人类获得自由意志则是因为——”  
“因为从来就没人告诉他们一定要干嘛。”克劳利说。  
“所以我们一直有所有可能性。”亚茨拉斐尔绝望地放弃不被克劳利打断的企图。“从某种程度上，我们就只是——”  
“只是像人类。”克劳利说，不过这次他的打断很平和。  
他从墨镜下审视公园内行走的人，他们同时感到一种独属人间的混杂喧嚣的宁静。亚茨拉斐尔在他身旁，他们就那样坐了一会。

“我其实已经将这个问题想了一阵。”然后亚茨拉斐尔轻声开口。“但真的说出来还是……不可思议。”他说，转过头看向四周。“我们和他们一样。”他轻叹，嘴角扬起一个微笑。  
“就多了点翅膀。”克劳利说。“这大概可以让我们成为翅膀人。”  
“我不太喜欢这个——”  
“魔法人？”克劳利建议。  
“听上去也——”  
“超人。”克劳利笃定地说，仿佛觉得亚茨拉斐尔这次必然无法反驳。  
“你为什么不直接说超级英雄？”天使有气无力地回答。  
“哦，可以，我给你哥谭，我要中心城。”  
“你知道我完全不知道你在说什么。”  
“而你还觉得我不认识那个什么勒卡雷很过分。”克劳利指责。“你可以叫天使人（Humangel）。”  
“哦，拜托。”亚茨拉斐尔说。  
“我可以叫恶魔人（Deman）。”克劳利思考。  
“停下来。”天使徒劳地制止。

于是克劳利露出笑容，他舒服地坐在椅子上，向亚茨拉斐尔一样朝四周看了一遍，然后宣布：“我喜欢这里。”  
“他们是我真正的同类。”他说，看向亚茨拉斐尔。“还有你。”  
“我？”天使惊讶地转头，他结巴。“我，我毫无疑问不可能是——”  
“自由意志。”克劳利提醒。“这就意味着去他妈的天使和恶魔，不是吗？你就是你，我就是我，亚茨拉斐尔和克劳利，六千年的好朋友。我还能和谁是同伙？”  
亚茨拉斐尔转过头。他捏紧他膝盖上的一点布料。“那，我猜是这样的。”他的脸有些发烫。  
克劳利凑近他。“而你知道还有什么人类真的很擅长？”他问。“打破原先存在的。”  
“什么？”  
“挑战不可能。”  
“说真的——”  
“他们真的很喜欢这个，如果我们出现在他们的文学作品中，我打赌他们会爱惨我们决定和天堂及地狱唱反调的那一刻。”  
“也许吧。”  
“他们还会爱惨我们之间的关系，他们就喜欢把原本不一样的人凑在一起。”克劳利信誓旦旦地说。“我们刚刚拯救了世界，提问：人类在这之后通常干什么？”  
“我觉得那要看这是哪个国家的片子。”亚茨拉斐尔谨慎地回答。  
“他们做他们觉得如果没做会后悔的。”克劳利说，他摘下眼镜，他竖直的瞳孔对上亚茨拉斐尔的视线。“而老实说，我确实有后悔没做的事。”  
“什么？”天使小声问。  
“我后悔，”克劳利诚实地开口，“我差点以为——”他斟酌了一下。“我怕我没能告诉你这六千年我多喜欢和你混在一起。”  
而就这样，亚茨拉斐尔的脸更红了。“我——”他咬了下舌头。“我很荣幸。我也很享受，你的陪伴。”他的裤子快被他捏出皱褶。  
克劳利看向他。  
“真的。”亚茨拉斐尔补充。

“那我猜这就没什么问题了。”克劳利说。  
“什么？”  
“老一套，”克劳利耸肩。“人类在灾难后表达庆幸自己还活着，向他们关心的人表达希望能一起继续活下去的意愿，”他示意。“然后。”  
“然后？”  
“然后他们把那个意愿付诸现实。”克劳利说。“没有神迹，就靠自由意志。”  
“哦。”亚茨拉斐尔眨了眨眼。“哦。”他说。  
克劳利朝亚茨拉斐尔伸出手。  
“所以，再一起过个六千年，或者随便多久直到那个最后的大战？”他问。  
亚茨拉斐尔看着那只手。  
“这次不是诱惑，”克劳利说。“是自由意志，从一个恶魔人，对一个天使人。”  
亚茨拉斐尔露出一个浅浅的笑容。  
“当然，”他回答。他理了理衣服，握住克劳利的手。“来自我的自由意志。”

他们对视，然后克劳利站起身。  
“现在。”他宣布。“我的自由意志告诉我我想念圣詹姆斯公园的鸭子了。”  
“而我的自由意志告诉我我愿意加入你。”亚茨拉斐尔跟着站起来。

他们一前一后离开公园，远去的背影正像人类。


End file.
